


A Different Dance But The Same Beat

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Spock, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the admiralty decides that Jim doesn't have enough experience to be the captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Dance But The Same Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: fork in the road.

In all honestly, Jim wasn't surprised that after all was said and done and the Federation dealt with making it through the initial shock of the loss of Vulcan and Earth's near brush with a similar annihilation, that he'd ended up on the back burner as the Admirals of Starfleet tried to figure out what to do with him. 

Jim understood their bewilderment. He'd been on academy suspension, facing getting kicked out of Starfleet Academy. Then he'd ended up as captain, however temporary, of the flagship that saved the planet. Where was he to go now? He was too high-profile to stay at the Academy, yet he was also too much of a hothead (of proven by the reports of his behavior that led to him being maroon on Delta Vega) and way too young to keep his acquired rank.

Yes, he'd been instrumental in saving Earth and stopping Nero. Yes, he was a hero (if he let all the media's hoopla give him a swelled head) but so was everyone else on the ship. Yet, he'd all but taken the captaincy from Spock by force. Even if by Starfleet's codes of conduct for officers he wasn't considered to have broken any of the rules. Yet Jim thought he was guilty of breaking the spirit, if not the word of those codes of conduct. There were empathic species in the Federation that would've considered his attack of words to deliberately inflict emotional wounds to be as vicious as any physical assault, and Spock's reaction to be one of justified self-defense. It was only the human-centric standards that governed Starfleet which kept Jim from being brought up on charges.

Hell, the Admirals, who'd interviewed Jim in the days following their return to Earth, had even asked _him_ if he was planning on pressing charges on Spock. 

Which, no. Just no. Never.

Jim had no illusions about what he'd done to the other man. As far as he was concerned, he'd gotten off lightly, and deserved a helluva lot more punishment to show for it than a few bruises. He wouldn't have said such filth (the man had lost his planet, his _mother_ and he'd used that against him) if he hadn't been so certain that it had to be done. Spock's orders to join the fleet at the Laurentian System maybe been logical and correct according to Starfleet regulations, but Spock been _wrong._ It was only this certainty that kept Jim from hating himself.

At least that's what Jim tried to tell himself, as he lounged on his bed in his Academy dorm. He was staring up at the ceiling with his hands interlocked behind his head, when his door chimed.

Frowning, Jim sat up. He wasn't expecting anyone to stop by. “Come in,” he said.

Spock stepped in, ramrod straight and with his hands clasped behind his back. He was wearing his planet-side uniform blacks.

Jim was on his feet before he'd even thought about it, abruptly aware of his wrinkled t-shirt and boxers, and the cadet uniform that he'd left carelessly on the floor. He mentally swore to himself. He hadn't seen Spock in weeks and the man chose now to show up for a surprise visit? What the hell.

“Spock... I mean, Commander,” Jim said. “What are you doing here?” He winced at the unintentional antagonism in his voice. “I mean, I wasn't expecting to see you. What's up?” And now he sounded too flippant, Jesus, he could never win.

“Mr. Kirk,” Spock said crisply. Not a flicker of judgment on his face as he faced Jim. “My apologies, I should have sent word ahead of my intention to visit you. It was a rather, spur of the moment, decision brought on by recent revelations.”

“Yeah,” Jim asked crossing his arms before him.

“I have been offered the captaincy of the Enterprise.”

Jim stared back at him, a roaring in his ears. It took a few seconds for him to swallow and nod. “Okay, um. That's great. Congratulations.” He shook off the bitter disappointment. He wasn't going to deny that the older Spock's revelation that he'd been captain of the Enterprise hadn't given him ideas, --fantasies-- of being captain, yet he hadn't actually expected to keep his temporary rank. It made sense for Spock to be the captain. He had seniority, experience, and a much leveler head. 

“I have not yet decided if I should accept,” Spock continued, shaking Jim out of his thoughts.

“What? No! You should!” Jim said abruptly. “Jesus, Spock, you'd be a good captain!”

“That has yet to be proved true,” Spock continued, although he inclined his head slightly in quiet acknowledgment of Jim's compliment. “I have never wanted command. My reasons for choosing the science track remain valid.”

Jim looked back at him, curious about what the hell Spock was doing in his dorm room. If Spock was having some sort of crisis there could be any number of other people he could be talking too. Uhura, for one. Pike, was another. Even Bones would probably spare an ear, even if he scowled the entire time.

Jim rubbed his face with his left hand, feeling abruptly tired. “Why are you here, Spock?” He dropped his hand and looked up at the other man when he didn't answer immediately. 

Spock was looking back at him with a focused intent which rose the small hairs on the back of Jim's neck. Electric, that look was electric. And everything seemed to hush in expectation of Spock's answer.

“If I accept the captaincy, I would only do so under the condition that you accept the position of my first officer.”

The roar in Jim's ears came back, sounding like rolling thunder. He gaped at Spock. Jim closed his eyes and shook his head as if he just needed clear his ears to get the words to make sense. It didn't exactly work. JIm opened his eyes and managed to croak out a faint, “What?”

Spock's eyebrow lifted, “Have your auditory faculties been injured since your last medical scan? As your doctor on record is Doctor McCoy aware--”

“I'm fine! I'm fine!” Jim interrupted quickly. “I just can't believe what you're saying.” Jim sank down onto his bed and stared at Spock. “You want me to be your First Officer? You've met me. Are you sure?” he asked urgently, leaning forward. “We didn't exactly make the best first, second or even third impression on each other.”

“That is correct,” Spock agreed blandly, yet not sounding at all perturbed by the notion. “And the possibility exists that if events had not intervened which forced us to work together and overcome any initial aversion, I would not be here. But they did, and have proven to me that any venture which includes our collaboration has a significant probability of success.”

“Yeah, we do work well together,” Jim agreed. “But we wouldn't be able to get away from each other in the same command. We'd have to get along, even outside of catastrophes.” And he knew, as soon as those words came out of his mind, that he'd already accepted the idea. Spock as his captain could be a total disaster, but here and now, he wanted to serve with him. He swallowed. “We have different styles. I go with what I think is right even if that's not logical. You're going to have listen to me about that.”

Spock's dark eyes seemed to lighten as Jim spoke. “Then you accept the position.”

“If the Admiralty is okay with it, yeah. I'll be your Number One.” Jim grinned widely, he couldn't have held it back even if he tried. 

“As Captain, it is my prerogative as to who to appoint to the rank of First Office,” Spock said. “If they wish me to accept the captaincy of the Enterprise, they will abide by my choice. Otherwise they will have to offer the chair to another.”

Jim's grin went a little wobbly around the edges, and he had to look away to hide the emotions he just _knew_ were showing in his eyes. Relief, disbelief, awe, and joy that he'd been chosen. Spock wasn't just flattering him. He really wanted him as his second in command. 

By the time Jim looked back Spock had turned around and was heading back out the door. 

“Wait!” Jim called. “Let me go with you.”

“Very well,” Spock said, pausing right outside the threshold as Jim dove for his clothes. 

He dressed quickly, running his fingers through his hair as he joined Spock. They began walking together as if they were already perfectly in sync. Jim took it as a good sign. 

“So,” Jim said, as he cleared his throat. “You've picked me. Do you have anyone else in mind for the crew.” And because he couldn't resist, he added teasingly. “Captain.”

Spock looked at him out of corner of his eyes. “I'm sure you have several people in mind... Commander.”

Jim damn near bounced down the halls of the Starfleet Academy Dorm Building Alpha 3, as he gestured widely, pitching to his new commanding officer, the idea that they just had to get _every_ single person back. McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Scott, just to start off. 

Spock's hands remained clasped behind his back, his face stoic, but he listened with deep attention and accepted the logical reasoning behind Jim's recommendations as they walked towards Starfleet Headquarters to accept their new positions, their ship and their crew.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so quickly I think I sprained something. And I still want to write more. Captain!Spock and First!Jim are intriguing.


End file.
